Mi Única Esperanza, Mi Mortal Veneno
by Yumipon
Summary: A ella, la vida le enseñó a no confiar en nadie. Él no conoce lo que es el amor. ¿Podrán cambiar el destino y creer una última vez? Oneshot, SxM ¡Dejen Review si quieren secuela!


Bueno, este es el primer Oneshot que escribo, así que espero que lo disfruten y que me den sus sugerencias luego, para saber si lo hice bien.

**IMPORTANTE: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi, así que no me demanden por plagio.

* * *

_ "Sigo en busca de un corazón...  
aún no encuentro, para vivir, una razón...  
__y no puedo encontrar, por más que lo intento,  
alguien con quien compartir este sentimiento..."_

_"Aquí estoy, aún sin crecer...  
la vida me enseñó a no creer...  
pero, quiero volver a tener fe,  
encontrar quien siempre conmigo esté..."_

**Mi Única Esperanza, Mi Mortal Veneno**

Para cualquiera es fácil encontrar en quién confiar, un amigo de la infancia, un hermano, o cualquiera con gran cercanía a uno. Pero no siempre todos tenemos la fortuna de encontrar a ése alguien. Sango era una de ésta personas: sola desde pequeña, las pocas personas a las que les había confiado sus sentimientos, no habían sabido responderle. Así que simplemente ya no confiaba en nadie. Hoy, como casi todos los días, se dirigía a su trabajo, un restorant de fama internacional en donde trabajaba de recepcionista. Saludó a su jefe, Bankotsu, quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Llegas temprano... como siempre- la recibió, acercándose a ella.

-Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer... así que no hay excusa para que llegue tarde- respondió la muchacha, quitándose el abrigo.

-Eso es sólo porque tú no quieres- Bankotsu se acercó y le entregó un cuaderno con las reservaciones de ese día-. Te he pedido muchas veces que aceptes ser mi novia...

-Ban, ya te dije que no. Además, no has intentado conquistarme de ningún modo- le respondió Sango, recibiendo el cuaderno.

-¿Cómo que no?- Bankotsu arqueó una ceja.- Lo que pasa es que tú no permites que nadie se te acerque demasiado.

-No, lo que pasa es que nadie ha sabido ganarse mi confianza...- aclaró Sango, abriendo el cuaderno y encontrando una rosa en medio.- Y con esto sólo lograrás hacerme enfadar.

-Si, lo que sea- murmuró Bankotsu, un poco fastidiado-. Recuerda que hoy vendrá a cenar Masuzoe Miroku, el futuro Presidente de la compañía turística _"Travel and Life"_ así que... ya sabes, lo mejor para él.

-Sí, jefe...

El tránsito comenzaba a aumentar, mientras la gente que iba a sus trabajos recorría las calles. A los 15 minutos, el restorant abrió sus puertas al público, que estaba compuesto por gente de alta alcurnia (o sea, clase), millonarios y directivos de importantes empresas. La muchacha daba instrucciones a las camareras de cómo tratar a quien y cual cliente, cómo había que recibirlos y lo que ellos esperaban de la atención. Gracias a su trabajo, conocía a mucha gente importante, pero sobre todo hombres que la cortejaban para tener una aventura con ella. Sin embargo, había logrado mantenerse al margen de todos estos juegos, por lo que todos habían llegado a la conclusión que quien fuera capaz de ganarse su confianza, era un excelente conquistador. Sango le sonrió a sus dos únicas amigas, Kagome y Kikyou, quienes acababan de llegar a trabajar.

-La cocina les espera, _mademoiselles _(se lee _"madmosél"_)- las saludó la muchacha, con alegría.

-Bien, entonces debemos apresurarnos- contestó Kikyou, quitándose el abrigo.

-Sí, estamos un poco atrasadas...- agregó Kagome, mientras se tomaba el pelo en un tomate.

-Les marqué sus tarjetas junto con la mía, así que apresúrense o Bankotsu descubrirá que llegaron tarde- Sango las dejó pasar a la cocina, mientras veía que Bankotsu no las descubriera-. Suerte en su día.

-A ti igual, pequeñita- Agregaron Kikyou y Kagome.

Sin bien se llevaban bien con Sango, ella nunca les contaba nada con respecto a ella: apenas sabían su edad y su nombre, y tenían su teléfono por exigencia del restorant. La vida de Sango era un misterio para todos, ella era imparcial sobre el tema: nadie se adentraba más allá de lo esencial sobre su vida. Se notaba en su mirar que era un muchacha de esfuerzo, por lo que todos respetaban su privacidad. Sin embargo, a nadie le era indiferente el hecho de que ella no era feliz, y muchos lamentaban vislumbrar un poco de tristeza en esos castaños ojos. Pero ella no dejaba que nadie la ayudara.

* * *

El joven miraba por la ventanilla de la limosina, impaciente. Odiaba las obligaciones que su padre le imponía como futuro dueño de la compañía, lo único que deseaba era poder disfrutar un poco la vida con alguien que le mostrara que no todo era dinero. Pero su familia lo había acostumbrado a tener lujos toda la vida, y por más que lo intentaba, no podía ser una persona común y corriente, desapercibida ante la sociedad.

-Señorito Miroku, a las 10:00 hrs. estaremos llegando al restorant _"L'élixir de Dieux"_, en donde tomará su desayuno- le informó su "asesor", quien le acompañaba a todos lados para que cumpliera con sus obligaciones.

-Blah, blah, blah...- murmuró Miroku, sin prestarle mucha atención.- No sé qué sacas con decirme todas esas cosas, sabes que nunca te escucho.

-Es mi deber, además creo que debería prestar más atención a esta ciudad, pues se quedará aquí unos días- agregó su asesor, mirando la agenda-. Tiene algunas reuniones a las que asistir.

Miroku asintió, como siempre. Odiaba todo eso. Miró su reloj, rogando por que su día pasara rápido: eran las 9:50 hrs., pronto estaría desayunando en un aburrido y elegante restorant, como siempre. Observó a una joven pareja besándose mientras esperaban el cambio de luz roja. _"Que envidia... ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran con sus vidas..."_ pensó el muchacho, mientras los veía alejarse por la calle. Sin lugar a dudas, odiaba su vida.

* * *

-Bien, Sango, acaban de llamar informando que Masuzoe Miroku llegará a las 10:00 hrs.- le informó Bankotsu, entregándole unos papeles-. Quiero pedirte un favor: atiéndelo personalmente, ya que es un cliente complicado y no queremos perderlo. Por eso, te lo confío a ti, sé que serás capaz de controlar la situación.

-De acuerdo...- murmuró Sango, guardando los papeles en un cajón- ¿Quién se quedará en recepción mientras yo lo atiendo?

-Pues, creo que Kikyou podría hacerlo, iré a preguntarle- respondió Bankotsu, alejándose del lugar.

Sango miró la hora, un poco nerviosa, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a atender personalmente a los clientes del restorant. Su reloj marcaba las 9:56 hrs. Llamó a una camarera y le dio indicaciones para que atendiera al señor Masuzoe con especial cuidado, luego se dirigió a la mesa reservada para él y verificó que estuviera ordenada y limpia y se dirigió a recepción, en donde esperaría al joven.

A las 10:00 hrs. en punto, se abrieron las puertas del local y entró un joven alto, de tes morena, cabellos oscuros, vestido semiformal. Sango le sonrió desde su lugar, mientras él se acercaba a ella.

-Soy el señor Masuzoe Miroku, y tengo una reservación aquí, si no mal recuerdo- anunció el joven, distraídamente.

-Sí, _monsieur_ (se lee _mesié_)...- Sango lo observó bien y no pudo creer que él fuera el motivo de tanta preocupación. Le sonrió atentamente- _Bienvenu_, lo estábamos esperando, acompáñeme por aquí.

La joven lo guió hasta una mesa reservada en un lugar tranquilo y le volvió a sonreír. Miroku la miró por primera vez a los ojos y se quedó sin palabras: era un mujer hermosa, pero eso no era lo que más le llamaba la atención, si no sus ojos, las ventanas al alma de la joven... esos ojos llenos de angustia y dolor.

-Iré a buscar a la camarera para que lo atienda- murmuró Sango, siempre sonriendo.

-Ah... está bien- respondió Miroku, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

La muchacha se marchó unos momentos, mientras Miroku esperaba su regreso.

_"Hermosa, hermosa... su tímida sonrisa, su tierna voz, sus brillantes cabellos castaños, sus ojos... ¡qué ojos! Pero llenos de tristeza, dolor y... miedo. ¿A qué le temerá? Tal vez le hayan destrozado el corazón. O tal vez yo esté loco y es sólo mi imaginación, no creo que alguien haya jugado con ella, sería un estúpido..."_

Los pensamientos de Miroku fueron interrumpidos por la sonrisa de la muchacha, que lo miraba desde hacia un rato.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó Sango, con cierta timidez.

-Sí, sí, no se preocupe...- Miroku le sonrió.

-Bien, aquí está la camarera para que haga su pedido, _monsieur_-agregó la muchacha, mientras la camarera sonreía con una libretita en la mano.

Miroku hizo su pedido, mientras Sango esperaba pacientemente.

-Si se le ofrece algo más, sólo debe apretar aquel botón- Sango señaló un botón ubicado bajo la mesa- y yo vendré de inmediato.

-Mmm...- Miroku lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió-. No.

-Perdón _monsieur, _creo que no le escuche bien- Sango lo miró, un poco confundida-. ¿Dijo usted _"no"_?

-Me escuchó perfectamente, dije _no_- Miroku puso sus manos sobre la mesa y agregó:- Quiero que se quede aquí conmigo.

Sango lo observó detenidamente y le sonrió en forma de disculpa.

-Lo siento, _monsieur_, pero tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Puedo hacer que la despidan si no quedo a gusto con su trato, _mademoiselle_- dijo Miroku altaneramente.

Sango sintió una rabia enorme en su interior, sin embargo no dijo nada que la pudiera perjudicar, sabía que el cliente siempre tenía la razón. Suspiró levemente y volvió a sonreír.

-_Monsieur_, creo que deberíamos discutir esto con _monsieur_ Bankotsu, él nos ayudará a llegar a un acuerdo, puesto que yo no puedo faltar a mi puesto de trabajo- agregó ella, mientras daba la media vuelta y se dirigía a la oficina de su jefe.

Miroku esperó un momento, regañándose mentalmente por la manera en que había tratado a la joven. _"Ni siquiera sé su nombre... ¡Soy un completo imbécil! La traté muy mal, creo que le debo una disculpa..." _

Bankotsu llegó acompañado por Sango, sonriente.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó, observando a Miroku.- Sango me ha dicho que usted desea su compañía durante su desayuno.

-Eh… sí, verá- contestó Miroku, con una pícara sonrisa- lo que pasa es que acabo de llegar a la ciudad y no me ha ido muy bien, usted sabe, las responsabilidades y eso, así que quería disfrutar de la agradable compañía de esta dama, si a ella no le molesta, por supuesto.

Bankotsu miró a Sango, ella agachó la cabeza llena de rabia e impotencia, de seguro tendría que quedarse a acompañar al señor Masuzoe, y seguramente él coquetearía con ella, como todos los hombres. Bankotsu sonrió levemente.

-Bien, Sango, puedes quedarte a acompañar a _monsieur_ Masuzoe, y cualquier cosa que necesite, _monsieur_, no dude en avisarnos- Bankotsu se marchó, dejándolos solos.

-Así que ése es tu nombre, Sango…- murmuró Miroku, alegremente- Siéntate, no quiero que te quedes parada ahí toda la mañana.

Sango se sentó de mala gana, odiaba a ese tipo de hombres. Miroku la observó atentamente hasta que llegó la camarera con su pedido.

-¿Por qué no pides algo tú también?- Preguntó el joven- La comida que sirven aquí debe ser exquisita, por algo me mandaron.

Sango le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No, gracias, ya desayuné en casa- contestó fríamente la muchacha, más molesta que antes.

-Oye, no seas tan agresiva. Sé que te debo una disculpa, y créeme que te recompensaré por lo que estás haciendo. Lo que pasa es que no suelo tratar con damas como tú.

-Eso se nota. ¿Por qué no podía traer a alguien que lo acompañara a desayunar, en vez de fastidiarme a mí?

-Por que no conozco a nadie que tenga una belleza que se compare con la tuya. Y conozco a muchas chicas hermosas.

-Sus halagos no harán que se me quite el enojo.

-Es una lástima, por que es verdad lo que estoy diciendo. Dime ¿tienes novio?

-¿Qué?- Sango lo miró sorprendida.

-Que si tienes novio- volvió a repetir Miroku-. Supongo que sí, siendo dueña de semejante belleza…

-Pues se equivoca, no pierdo mi tiempo en ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Ah, no?- Miroku se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente- ¿Y en que tipo de cosas pierdes el tiempo?

-Yo sólo trabajo, _monsieur_- respondió Sango, enfrentando a Miroku.

-Me sorprende escuchar eso de una muchacha como tú- Miroku le sonrió, sin alejarse-. Pensé que eras como todas las chicas…

-Ya ve que no soy así, prefiero esforzarme para tener lo que quiero y no perder el tiempo.

-Pero todo lo que consigues es en vano, ya que no puedes disfrutarlo con nadie…

-No necesito disfrutarlo con nadie, estoy bien sola.

-Y cuando llegues a vieja, seguirás sola…

Sango guardó silencio ante la afirmación, ya que sabía que en parte tenía razón. Miroku acarició levemente su mejilla y sonrió con dulzura, una sonrisa muy diferente a las de antes, mientras miraba fijamente a Sango a los ojos.

-Supongo que es tu decisión, después de todo soy un completo extraño, no tengo derecho a entrometerme en tus asuntos- Miroku se alejó de la muchacha y bebió un poco del café que había pedido.

Sango lo observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta que Miroku no era tan frío y egocéntrico como otros multimillonarios a los que había tenido que atender. De hecho, él se había percatado de su soledad, algo que muy pocos lograban ver en el primer encuentro…

-¿Y…- Sango decidió cambiar el tema de la conversación, detestaba verse vulnerable- cuánto tiempo se quedará en la ciudad?

-Varios días, tengo algunas reuniones a las que asistir- Miroku miró hacia fuera por el ventanal y sonrió con un poco de amargura-. Aunque no conozco la ciudad ni a nadie de aquí… supongo que no eres la única que está sola en este mundo lleno de personas.

-Eso parece…- murmuró Sango, apoyando su mentón en su mano, mirando distraídamente hacia fuera.

-Tengo una idea- el rostro de Miroku se iluminó con una expresión alegre-. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme mientras estoy en la ciudad?

Sango lo observó, estupefacta y sorprendida, asimilando la idea de acompañar a un importante empresario en su estadía en la ciudad.

-¿Acompañarlo?- Sango frunció el ceño, extrañada- ¿Yo? Creo que no entiendo…

-Sí, quiero que me acompañes y me enseñes la ciudad. Creo que te haría bien despejarte unos días y salir de la rutina de tu trabajo diario... es decir, si no te molesta, claro- Miroku sonrió, tratando de no parecer abusivo.

-Me parece que debería pensarlo mejor, supongo que puede conseguir mucha mejor compañía que la mía- Sango agachó la mirada, un tanto avergonzada.

-¡Pero que tonterías dices!- Miroku le regaló una enorme sonrisa, mientras sacaba su chequera- Por algo te lo estoy pidiendo, creo que no encontraré mejor compañía. ¿Qué dices?

Sango lo pensó unos segundos, imaginando lo extraño que sería esa situación, dibujando levemente una sonrisa en sus labios.

-No sé qué responder... de verdad me sorprende su petición- Sango aún no lograba salir de su asombro.

-Oh, vamos- Miroku hizo una seña, llamando a la camarera-. Te lo pido como un favor personal.

La camarera llegó y Miroku le pidió la cuenta. Sango aún no sabía si aceptar o no, sabía que le traería problemas con Bankotsu, sin embargo quería acompañar a Miroku, algo le llamaba la atención en él. Miroku percibió el temor de Sango y sonrió.

-No te preocupes por Bankotsu, yo arreglaré con él para que te permita acompañarme- dijo él, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la muchacha.

La camarera llegó con la cuenta y Miroku canceló con un cheque y dejó una buena propina en la bandeja en la que le habían traído la cuenta. Sango seguía sin decir una palabra, pensando que le sería muy difícil acompañarlo. Miroku, al no ver respuesta, se puso de pie y preguntó:

-¿Dónde queda la oficina de Bankotsu?

Sango se puso de pie y lo guió hasta el lugar. Miroku entró y observó el refinado amueblado del despacho. Bankotsu lo observó por sobre unos papeles y le sonrió.

-¿Qué tal su desayuno?- Preguntó Bankotsu, mientras Miroku tomaba asiento- ¿Disfrutó su compañía?

-Bastante- Miroku sonrió alegremente-. De hecho, de ella le vengo a hablar.

-¿Qué sucede con Sango?- Bankotsu arqueó una ceja, imaginando lo peor- ¿Se comportó altanera o soberbia con usted?

-No, todo lo contrario: fue un amor conmigo. Así que quiero pedirle un pequeño favor ¿sería tan amable de autorizar a Sango para que me acompañé durante estos días?- Miroku miró fijamente a Bankotsu, dándole a entender que no era una petición, sino una orden- Necesito alguien que me muestre la ciudad, ya sabe, como un guía... y como ella fue tan amable conmigo...

Bankotsu observó a Miroku, quien esperaba la respuesta ante su propuesta.

-_Monsieur_, por favor, no tengo quien reemplace a Sango en Recepción- Bankotsu encaró a Miroku, no permitiría que él coqueteara con la chica que tanto anhelaba él mismo-. Lo de esta mañana fue una excepción, exclusivamente para su atención en el local. No permitiré que Sango lo acompañe como guía turística.

Miroku arqueó un ceja, obviamente no iba a permitir que no se cumplieran sus órdenes. Colocó la chequera sobre el escritorio de Bankotsu, decidido a no irse con las manos vacías.

-Te doy lo que me pidas, la cantidad que quieras- Miroku sacó su bolígrafo y sonrió-. Sabes que no te conviene negarme lo que quiero, puedo dejar en la ruina tu restorant sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero si aceptas…

Bankotsu entornó los ojos, molesto. ¿Así que estaba interesado en Sango? Bien, la dejaría ir con él, estaba seguro de que no conseguiría mucho de la muchacha.

-Bien, acepto el trato- Bankotsu se echó hacia atrás en la silla, tratando de aparentar indiferencia-. Pero deberás darme una suma de US$500.000.

Miroku alzó las cejas, sorprendido antela suma. ¿Quinientos mil dólares? Claramente, eso era un abuso, sin embargo accedió, presentía que las salidas con Sango le darían mucho más que dinero.

-Bien, aquí está- Miroku anotó la suma en el cheque y firmó-. La vendré a buscar a diferentes horas todos los días, dependiendo de mi agenda. Estaré en la ciudad por dos semanas.

Bankotsu asintió con la cabeza, mientras guardaba el cheque en un cajón. Se estrecharon las manos y Miroku salió de la oficina y se dirigió a Recepción, para darle la noticia a Sango. La vislumbró desde lejos y sonrió al verla ocupada atendiendo a un cliente.

-_Monsieur_, la mesa número 15, junto a la ventana, está reservada para usted, tal como pidió anoche- Sango le sonrió a un hombre mayor, mientras él le daba las gracias.

Miroku se acercó lenta y sigilosamente y le habló desde atrás:

-_Mademoiselle _¿estaría dispuesta a acompañarme a cenar hoy?

-¡Ah!- Sango se volteó, sobresaltada- _Monsieur_ Masuzoe, me asustó.

-Lo lamento…- Miroku sonrió a manera de disculpa- ¿Qué me responde?

-Yo no sé…- Sango comenzó a jugar con sus manos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa- Tengo trabajo esta noche y…

-Ya arreglé todo con Bankotsu, no te preocupes- Miroku le acarició levemente la cabeza-. Si me dices que sí, iré a informarle inmediatamente que hoy por la noche te vendré a buscar.

Sango asintió levemente con la cabeza, un poco intimidada por el poder que podía ejercer Miroku como para que Bankotsu la dejara salir. Miroku le tomó la mano derecha y la besó suavemente, antes de marcharse a hablar con Bankotsu. Sango suspiró. Se sentía asustada y confundida, había algo en ese sujeto que le llamaba la atención. Le producía atracción, cosa que no solía sentir hacia ningún hombre con facilidad. Recordó sus ojos azules zafiro y sonrió levemente, mientras un casi imperceptible sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

-¡Uy!- Kikyou la sacó de sus pensamientos, llegando a su lado- ¿Quién es el que le roba los pensamientos a Sango?

-¿Será que Masuzoe Miroku intenta conquistarte?- Agregó Kagome, acercándose.

-¿Conquistarme...?- El color rojizo de Sango paso a uno rojo tomate- ¡Qué cosas dicen! Saben que nadie llega de un día para otro y me conquista...

-Sí, pero te ves muy pensativa...- murmuró Kagome, sonriendo levemente.

-Eso no es normal...- Kikyou le apretó levemente el hombro- Y, además, Miroku no está nada mal.

-Sí, y es de lo más normal que te enamores y tengas un novio...- Kagome le guiñó un ojo.

-No fastidien- Sango las mandó a la cocina, molesta por su actitud. Después de todo, ella no se estaba enamorando de un magnate así como así... ¿cierto?

* * *

_"...Unos días después..."_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se conocieron, y esa noche quería hacerla especial, tan especial como lo era ella para él, ya que sería la última que pasarían juntos, pues Miroku partiría al día siguiente. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió al darse cuenta que estaba ordenado por una cita. Su Asesor entró a la habitación y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

-Si su padre supiera el tipo de juntas que ha comenzado a tener...- comenzó el hombre, fastidiando al chico.

-Mira, por una vez en la vida déjame ser feliz y cállate- Miroku agarró su chaqueta y se la puso-. Sé lo que hago, y nadie, ni tú ni mi padre, impedirán que salga con ella.

-Señorito Miroku, debe considerar las raíces de esa muchacha...

-¡Cállate!- Miroku le lanzó una mirada asesina, muy molesto- ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de ella! Ni siquiera la conoces, no puedes juzgarla

El hombre guardó silencio, temiendo que Miroku se enfadara aún más. Se marchó de la habitación, resentido con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miroku terminó de arreglarse y tomó el teléfono, marcó un número y esperó.

_-¿Aló?_- Respondió una voz femenina del otro lado.

-Buenas noches, deseo hacer una reservación, quisiera poder ir por ella en unos 15 minutos más...- respondió Miroku, sonriendo.

La muchacha se rió del otro lado, seguramente lo había reconocido.

_-Si monsieur Bankotsu ya lo sabe, no veo porqué no pueda venir-_ respondió la muchacha.

-Bien, _monsieur _Bankotsu ya lo sabe...- Miroku miró la hora, para asegurarse que no fuera tarde- ¿Puedo pasar en unos 10 minutos?

_-Supongo que sí...-_ La muchacha se escuchaba animada_- Lo estaré esperando._

La comunicación se cortó. Miroku sonrió, por primera vez en su vida una chica salía con él sin importarle su dinero. Abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, sacó una pequeña cajita y la guardó. Luego salió del edificio, para ir a recoger a la muchacha. Tal como lo había presentido el primer día que la había visto, Sango había cambiado mucho su vida, y esperaba poder hacerla tan feliz como ella lo hacía a él.

* * *

Sango colgó el auricular del aparato, suspirando levemente. Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía que un hombre la quisiera y respetara como lo hacía Miroku. Sonrió levemente, al recordar lo arrepentido que parecía cuando le pidió disculpas por haberse comportado como un idiota el día que se conocieron. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndola.

-Era él ¿cierto?- Preguntó Kikyou, llegando de repente a su lado.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- Preguntó Sango a su vez, tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo.

-Por la manera en que reaccionas...- Kagome se acercó a ellas, sonriendo.

-Sí, además...- Kikyou sonrió alegremente- Bankotsu me pidió que me hiciera cargo de Recepción esta noche.

-Ya veo...- Sango se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Sango- agregó Kikyou-. Me da gusto ver que Miroku te hace feliz.

-Sí, nos sorprende que sea capaz de lidiar con tu genio- Kagome rió levemente-. Es broma, es muy bueno que hayas encontrado a alguien que realmente te quiera.

-¡Hablan como si fuera mi novio!- Reclamó Sango, más roja que antes.

-Lo sentimos, pero es más que obvio que te gusta- dijo Kikyou, enfrentando la verdad que ni siquiera Sango era capaz de admitir.

-No es cierto- Sango agachó la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Sango, es lo más normal, además él se ha portado muy bien contigo- agregó Kagome, sonriendo levemente.

-Bueno, ya, está bien... lo admito- Sango miró alrededor, asegurándose que nadie más las escuchara-. Me gusta Miroku.

Kagome y Kikyou sonrieron, felices de que su amiga hubiera admitido por fin sus sentimientos. Después de todo, sabían que Miroku también sentía más que amistad por ella, se notaba en la forma en que la miraba, le sonreía y le hablaba. Kagome se disculpó, pues tenía trabajo en la cocina, y se marchó.

-Ya, niña, debes ir a arreglarte un poco- Kikyou animó a Sango-. ¿No querrás que Miroku te encuentre así? Vamos, vamos.

Sango sonrió y se dirigió al tocador, para prepararse. Realmente nunca se había sentido así, era como si todo fuera perfecto. Se miró en el espejo, se soltó el cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos. Observó su traje, impecablemente limpio y ordenado, y sintió que no era lo adecuado para la ocasión. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, excepto pedirle a Miroku que la llevara a su casa para cambiarse. Volvió a suspirar levemente, y salió del tocador.

* * *

Miroku esperaba, mientras hablaba con Kikyou. Realmente haber viajado a esa ciudad no había sido una pérdida de tiempo como él había pensado en un principio. Al cabo de unos instantes, su acompañante apareció, radiante y bella como siempre. Le sonrió desde lejos, acercándose a paso rápido. Miroku se despidió de Kikyou y le dio las gracias por haberlo acomañado mientras esperaba, y luego se acercó a Sango.

-Hola, pequeña- la saludó cariñosamente, ofreciéndole su brazo-. Vamos, que nos esperan...

-¿Acaso viniste con chofer?- Preguntó Sango, extrañada.

-No, no... el auto nos espera, y las reservas también- aclaró Miroku, sonriéndole-. No me gustan los choferes, siempre tratan de controlar lo que hago, y detesto eso, supongo que ya te habrás percatado de ello.

-Sí, ya lo sé- Sango esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor, si no te molesta?

-Lo que desees, si está a mi alcance...- Miroku la miró a los ojos con ternura- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Bueno, yo quería ir a cambiarme ropa- Sango sonrió tímidamente-. Creo que ésta no es una tenida acorde a la ocasión.

-Bien, vayamos a tu departamento, entonces.

Subieron al automóvil y partieron rumbo al domicilio de Sango. A pesar de que ya sabía dónde vivía, pues la había ido a dejar todas las noches, nunca había entrado en su hogar, y dudaba que ésa noche, precisamente, fuera a hacerlo. Por lo mismo, se sorprendió mucho cuando Sango lo invitó a entrar.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Miroku, deteniendo el vehículo.

-¿Me acompañas hasta arriba?- Preguntó Sango, antes de abandonar el vehículo.

-Ah…- Miroku titubeó, le pareció extraña la propuesta, pero decidió aprovecharla- Claro, si no te molesta…

-Por algo te lo estoy pidiendo.

Ambos entraron en el edificio, atravesaron el largo pasillo frío y oscuro y llegaron hasta el ascensor. Sango marcó el número en el tablero de pisos (el 6, para ser exactos) y esperó hasta que éste se puso en movimiento. No estaba segura bien el porqué había decidido invitar esa noche a Miroku hasta su hogar, pero sí sabía que él se lo merecía y que quería aprovechar al máximo el tiempo que les quedaba. El ascensor se detuvo en el sexto piso y las puertas se abrieron. Sango salió, tomando a Miroku del brazo para que la siguiera por el corredor, luego doblaron a la izquierda y llegaron a una puerta blanca que tenía el número de departamento, el 12, y al lado una placa de metal dorado que rezaba _"Nunca es tarde para vivir la alegría de amar y ser amado"._ Miroku leyó el mensaje, un poco confundido.

-Fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre- respondió Sango a la mirada de Miroku-. Me las dijo antes de que lo operaran.

Miroku guardó silencio, tratando de no traerle malos recuerdos a la muchacha. Entraron al departamento, un lugar ordenado y acogedor, lleno del "toque femenino" que siempre escuchaba decir que le faltaban a sus cosas. Sango le indicó que tomara asiento en el sofá y se sirviera algo, mientras ella se cambiaba. Miroku obedeció, esperando pacientemente. Algo le decía que ésa noche no la olvidaría jamás. Tras unos 10 minutos de larga espera, Sango regresó sonriente. Lucía un vestido negro con tirantes y unos 10 sobre la rodilla, con un escote "v" en la espalda, y zapatos de taco bajo negros; llevaba sobre sus hombros un tapado de gasa (es como velo) y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola. Miroku quedó impresionado ante la belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-Sa-sango...- murmuró, sin despegar su mirada de la muchacha- Te ves preciosa.

-Gracias- Sango sonrió-. ¡Pero no te quedes ahí mirándome! Harás que me arrepienta y me cambie nuevamente de ropa.

-No, lo siento- Miroku apartó su mirada de la chica-. Perdón, es que te ves muy linda.

Sango se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de Miroku, aunque ya muchas veces la habían alagado de esa forma, Miroku nunca se había quedado mirándola de esa forma, y que se fijara en ella le provocaba un sentimiento extraño, como de alegría y nerviosismo a la vez. Por su parte, Miroku sabía que Sango era hermosa, pero nunca se la había imaginado con un vestido de noche, además no había pensado en ella como "mujer". Sonrió al darse cuenta que Sango se sentía un poco avergonzada y decidió que ya era hora de salir.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos?- Preguntó Miroku, ofreciéndole el brazo a Sango.

-Está bien- Sango aceptó el brazo de Miroku, feliz de poder salir.

-Aunque me da miedo que salgas así- murmuró Miroku

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Sango, observándolo.

-Porque allá afuera hay muchos "buitres", y no quiero que te coman con la mirada- Miroku sonrió, acercándose a la muchacha.

Sango se sonrojó nuevamente ante el comentario, odiaba que los hombres la miraran, por lo mismo nunca salía, y menos con vestidos como ese. Miroku se dio cuenta de ello y la trató de tranquilizar.

-Vamos, no te pongas así- Miroku besó suavemente la cabeza de Sango-. Yo te cuidaré de cualquiera que intenté hacerte algo… es más, ni siquiera dejaré que te miren.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?- Sango apoyó levemente su cabeza en el brazo de Miroku, buscando protección.- No puedes impedirles que me miren, no es un delito.

-Tienes razón, pero cuando los sorprenda viéndote de manera extraña- Miroku arrugó el ceño- los miraré con la cara más fea que tengo y los amenazaré con mi puño.

Sango rió ante el comentario de Miroku, divertida y feliz al mismo tiempo. Cuando dejó de reír, se quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que Miroku no aguantó más y besó a Sango suavemente. La muchacha no puso resistencia, por el contrario se dejó llevar por ese primer beso. Se separaron después de unos segundos, Miroku con una felicidad evidente y Sango levemente avergonzada.

-Miroku yo…- Sango tenía la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar a su acompañante.

-Sango, no te pongas así- Miroku le sonrió, tomando con sus manos la cara de la muchacha-. No quiero que te sientas mal por lo que acabo de hacer, así que por favor, olvídalo.

-No- Sango sonrió levemente-. No me molesta, de hecho me siento muy feliz, pero…

-¿Pero… qué?- Miroku la interrogó suavemente, tratando de entregarle toda la confianza que podía.

-Pero yo hace mucho que…- Sango se puso más roja, bajando nuevamente la mirada.

-Pero eso no importa- Miroku comprendió rápidamente a lo que se refería Sango-. Si te incomoda, simplemente seguimos como antes.

-No quiero seguir como antes- Sango abrazó a Miroku, ocultando su cara en su pecho-. Ya no puedo. Además, mañana te irás y no quiero desperdiciar la última noche que estaremos juntos.

Miroku sonrió, abrazándola con ternura, luego volvió a besarla, esta vez más apasionadamente, entregándose por completo en ese simple gesto. Lentamente fueron profundizando en los besos y las caricias…

* * *

Una brisa fresca entraba por la ventana entreabierta, por la que se filtraban también algunos rayos de luna, iluminando levemente el interior de la habitación. La cama estaba ubicada junto a la ventana, para que los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana llegaran hasta allí.

En la cama, Miroku observaba a Sango dormir dulcemente, cubierta sólo por la sábana. Se sentía extraño. No sabía cómo explicar lo que pasaba por su corazón en esos momentos: alegría y tristeza mezcladas, compañía y soledad en su corazón, miedo y seguridad en su ser. No lo entendía. Por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos azules, deslizándose por su mejilla. Miroku la secó con su mano, no quería llorar. Miró la hora y decidió que era mejor marcharse. Sin despedida, así no tendría que ver sufrir a Sango. Se vistió en silencio, tratando de no despertar a Sango; luego buscó entre sus cosas y sacó papel y lápiz y escribió una despedida corta y fría, pensando que eso era lo mejor. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta, tratando de recordar y grabar cada momento desde que vio a Sango en la Recepción del restorant hasta ese instante. Sin atreverse a mirar atrás, apoyó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, para marcharse.

-¿Ya te vas?

La voz de Sango lo detuvo, helándole el corazón. Debía despedirse, ya era muy tarde para dejarla sin ninguna explicación.

-Sí, no quiero retrasarme para mi vuelo- murmuró Miroku, dando media vuelta y sonriéndole.

-Pensé que por lo menos me dirías adiós- la voz de Sango se escuchó temblorosa, como a punto de cortarse.

-No me atreví a despertarte, te veías muy linda durmiendo.

-¿Entonces por qué no escribiste eso en el papel?- Sango levantó el papel, tratando de no ceder a sus lágrimas.

-Sango, yo…- Miroku la observó un momento, dándose cuenta de que era un completo idiota por haber querido dejarla así.- Lo lamento, nunca debí haber escrito ese papel.

-Pero lo hiciste- Sango dejó caer el papel al suelo, con dolor.

-Por favor, Sango, confía en mí una última vez- Miroku se acercó a ella y se sentó en la cama, tomándole las manos-. Te explicaré todo lo que le está pasando a mi corazón.

Sango lo pensó un momento y luego decidió que no quería quedar destrozada por el papel, si él podía explicarle todo.

-Está bien, pero dime la verdad- murmuró ella, mirando fijamente a Miroku.

-Jamás sería capaz de mirarte a la cara y mentirte- Miroku sonrió tristemente-. Lo que sucede es que nunca he querido decepcionarte o herirte, pero no puedo cambiar lo que soy ni lo que debo hacer. Debo marcharme en una cuantas horas más, y no sé que vaya a suceder con mi vida después de abandonar este país. Lo único que sé es que me enamoré perdidamente aquí y que me da miedo enfrentar a esa persona y decirle lo que siento, porque no quiero crearle ilusiones de que podemos tener algo si ni siquiera sé si volveré algún día a verla. Sango, me hiciste conocer los sentimientos más lindos, sentí cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado, y me gustaría poder recompensarte por todo esto. Sé que has sufrido mucho, y no quería que te esperanzaras con lo nuestro, porque tal vez no pueda pasar jamás. A pesar de todo, creo que mereces saber que te amo más de lo que hubiese pensado.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por el rostro de Sango, mientras apretaba firmemente la mano de Miroku.

-Ya, pero no llores- murmuró Miroku, limpiándole una lágrima con su dedo pulgar-. Por esto no quería despedirme, no soporto verte llorar…

Sango lo abrazó con fuerza, entregándole todo lo que sentía en ese abrazo.

-Miroku, yo también te amo- murmuró Sango, mirando a Miroku a los ojos-. Y sabía desde el principio que tendrías que marcharte y tal vez no volver nunca más… pero aún así, quiero creer en ti.

-Sango, si tú estás dispuesta a esperarme, te prometo que volveré algún día a buscarte, para que podamos ser felices sin importar nada más- Miroku le dio un beso en la frente-. Te prometo que regresaré por ti.

-Estoy dispuesta a esperarte todo el tiempo que sea necesario- respondió Sango, sonriendo levemente.

-Entonces- Miroku sacó de su bolsillo la cajita y se la entregó- esto es para ti. Úsalo como una muestra de nuestra promesa.

-Jamás me lo quitaré- murmuró Sango, observando el anillo que se encontraba dentro de la caja-. Muchas gracias.

-De nada. Gracias a ti por haberme mostrado tantas maravillas de la vida.

El cielo lentamente comenzaba a aclarar. Miroku miró la hora y se despidió de Sango, asegurándole que volvería a buscarla algún día. Se marchó rumbo al aeropuerto, sabiendo que eso era lo que le hacía falta a su vida para darle sentido.

Sango se quedó en la cama, descansando un poco más, para luego levantarse y prepararse para ir de nuevo al trabajo. La promesa que acababan de hacer con Miroku, era la única esperanza que tenía Sango de poder ser feliz, y si no lo lograba, si algo se los impedía, esa misma promesa sería el veneno que enfriaría su corazón hasta el punto de arrebatarle sus sentimientos. Lamentablemente, ése era el destino… aunque el destino siempre se puede cambiar.

* * *

Bueno, aquí está terminado, espero que les guste y manden sus reviews, si les gusta o no, para saberlo ! Me despido, muchas gracias por darse el tiempo para leer esta historia!!! 


End file.
